


Choices Seal Our Fate

by AccioSophie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioSophie/pseuds/AccioSophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Chris and Peter's first meeting all about their relationship and how they are together despite their families and the new addition to Chris's family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The full moon was close and Talia had told all her children, and Peter, again what they would have to do. This moon was different though. Her tone when more stern and serious than it was at the last full moon talk. None of the others picked up on it that much though. Other than Peter, that was. “What's different this time?” Peter asked coldly. Each one of Talia's children looked at Peter confused, even Cora who was younger than the others.

 

Talia looked at her younger brother with a very subtle stern look but her tone remained calm and cool. “Hunters are in town,” she said with a sigh. She didn't want to tell her children but they would be able to hear her heart beat and know when she was lying to them. That, and she didn't want them to worry which is why she wanted to avoid mentioning the hunters at all.

 

“I'll ask again, what's different? Hunters barely come through here. You told me the last time they did was when I was a baby. That was about nineteen years ago. So what's different this time?” His voice carried more anger and resentment than he had wanted to let slip because Talia was his Alpha and he knew no matter what his feelings about the situation he still needed to show her respect. 

 

“These hunters are different Peter,” Talia said resting her hand on Peter's shoulder for comfort. As soon as her hand touched his shoulder he rolled his shoulders forward to get it off in an instant reflex. Something he had done many times before. “Though there is a reason why they are here now. You all know that there are three other packs in town. I told you about that when they arrived. Four packs in one very small town is bound to grab the attention of hunters. That's why they are here.”

 

Peter just nodded in reply, not sure what to ask next or if anything needed asking. He had seen a few of the other pack members around town but knew that the best thing was to walk the other way. While either him or the other wolves might not have anything against each other there would always be a tension between the betas in the different packs. The amount of people he was told to be careful around frustrated him. He was already acting careful around his family and friends now he had to around strangers he had never met or wanted to meet. “More being careful,” he said bitterly, “got it.”

 

Though the Hale's where well off financially, Peter worked at Howard's Hardware in the centre of the small town. At first the job was only for his college application but the more he worked at the shop the more he came to enjoy it so decided to stay on until he left for college. After Talia's little talk he left straight for work. There was still quite a bit of time before he had to leave but he didn't want to listen to another talk about to do on a full moon. He had heard enough of them to know what to do.

 

The shop itself wasn't as big as many of the most of the shops in the town but it wasn't small either and it was well stocked with many of the usual things that would be found in a hardware store. When he walked in he saw a few customers lingering around in various parts of the shop. At a simple glance once customer caught his eye but he couldn't look for too long as he was already at the staff door and punching in the code to get in. “You're early,” Mr Howard said as Peter put on his badge and apron.

 

“Thought I'd come in early,” he said neatening himself up a little bit.

 

“Things that bad at home?” Though it was a personal question there was genuine care in Mr Howard's words that Peter often got when he talked with the old man.

 

“No, just couldn't be bothered dealing with Talia or looking after one of the kids. And I knew I was in soon so I thought that being early wouldn't matter and would give me something to do.” There was no more conversation as Peter knew from walking in that a few shelves needed to be restocked so he took a small box and started his shift. He was closer to the customer that caught his eye on the way in and because of his werewolf hearing he could hear some of what was being said. There wasn't anything of much interest so he turned his attention back to the selves. This was short lived as the customer came over to him. Though the man wasn't much older than Peter was his voice was so deep that it made him sound older than what he was. “Can I help you?” he wolf asked putting down his little box of stock. 

 

“I'm looking for a few special tools that you don't seem to have, is there anyway you could order them in?” The man was looking at Peter with unmistakable interest that Peter knew he had returned. 

 

“Yeah we do that a lot here,” he said walking over to the till where the order order book was kept, “tell me what you need and I'll order it, should be here within a few days.”

 

He just took out a small piece of paper which had all the things he needed and handed it to Peter. “Is that it?” he asked not taking his eye from Peter.

 

“I need a contact number,” the man raised his eyebrows in response which made Peter grin just a little, “so that I can tell you when your stuff is in.” With his face a little pink he gave Peter his number. “And a name?” he asked looking down at the order sheet ready to fill it in.

 

“Chris Argent.”

 

_Argent._

 

Peter looked up the instant he heard Chris say his name. Of course he knew the name. Every wolf did. He grew up learning about hunters and werewolves which, of course, included the Argent family.

 

“A-R-G-E-N-T.” Chris said looking at Peter but with more of a fierce intrigue than before.

 

“Got it,” Peter said tearing off a bit of the slip and handing it to Chris, “should be here in a few days. I'll get Mr Howard to give you a call when your order is ready to be picked up.” There was a quick flash of disappointment that was brief, but noticeable which peter picked up on. Chris opened his mouth to say something but instead remained quiet. “Is there something wrong?” Peter asked.

 

“No, I just hoped that you would be the one to call.”

 

Though he had suspected Chris's interest in him that confirmed it for the wolf and he couldn't stop a boyish grin form on his face. Even though he knew Chris was a hunter he couldn't help himself. “I might but it won't be for your tools. Well, maybe one in particular.”

 

Chris chuckled softly, “you're pretty forward but my phone will be on.” He gave Peter another look over then walked out of the shop. The smile on his face didn't fade until he got to his car. 

“What took you so long?” Victoria snapped from the passenger side.

 

“I had to order the stuff in,” Chris said starting his car.

 

“Well we need to get back. Gerard can only looking after Allison for an hour and I don't want to leave our newborn alone.” 

 

Chris drove back towards the house that his family was renting while they stayed in Beacon Hills but couldn't get Peter out of his head. There was something about him that made him quite present in his thoughts on the drive home and he briefly thought about what would happen when he called.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris struggles with wanting to keep his family happy and to keep his own wants at bay

Fatherhood was proving to be something good but not only for Chris but for the rest of his family. He had always found the other Argent's to be more fierce than he was. Not that he wasn't either, but less so and more subtle than the others. The baby bought a sense of calm for everyone, even to Victoria who showed a softer and more maternal side. He was playing with his little daughter when Victoria and Kate came into the room. He didn't even look up from Allison, he just carried on until Kate came over and took hold of her nieces hand. "Dad is actually trusting me with something," she said not looking at her big brother, "but he said I can't tell you."

 

"Which means it isn't anything good." 

 

Kate rolled her eyes at her brother. He was always so instant for her to have a normal life away from the hunters, but she wanted the opposite. She wanted to be like him. A soldier instead of a leader and now she was getting the chance. "Chris. It is good. It means we get rid of more wolves meaning that Allison and any other kids we have have less of a chance becoming like us. I know you don't want her to grow up like us. It's no secret but Dad or Victoria won't let that happen. There was a reason he set up the two of you." 

 

Even though he had married Victoria he knew that he could never love her in the way most couples did. And it wasn't her fault. She just wasn't his type but he did love her. After all they where married and now had a child that they both adored. He was about to argue more with his sister but he was cut off by the phone in his pocket demanding his attention. Handing over Allison to Kate he answered the phone and walked into the next room for a bit of privacy and so that he didn't disturb the baby. "Hello," he said almost in a question as he didn't recognise the number.

 

"Chris Argent? It's Peter from Howard's Hardware. You're order is in and ready for you to come and collect." 

 

"You're calling me for my order? I was hoping it would be for the other thing you seemed interested in." 

 

He heard a light chuckle on the phone that was a little muffled because of the telephone line. "Weren't you the one calling me forward? I can't do this now anyway, store is busy. Just come and collect before we close." 

 

Chris agreed but even though anything hadn't been confirmed Peter, he still had a good feeling about him. That and there was just something about him that Chris found curious and interesting that he wanted to find out. Walking back into the living room he saw Victoria quietly singing to Allison to get her off to sleep and so he just stood in the doorway listening and watching, realising that this is all he wanted. Just for his family to be normal and happy without the danger of werewolves but if he spoke to any of them about it they would tell him that his work as a hunter was doing just that, as they did on the very rare times he bought it up. "What's the matter?" Victoria asked just above a whisper when she saw hew husband.

 

"Nothing," Chris said still smiling at the sight of his wife and his daughter, "I just think motherhood suits you, that's all." 

 

Victoria couldn't help but give him a soft smile in return. Another rarity that he barely saw considering most of the time they spent together was hunting. "That's because I have an amazing child," she said kissing Allison's forehead. 

 

Chris just stood in the door for a few seconds, wishing he had a camera, before he walked over and kissed his daughters tiny hand. "I have to go out for a bit. My order at the hardware store is in. Will you be okay?" Victoria just nodded in reply and placed the baby down in the Moses basket and then tucking her inso that she would be warm. Chris gave his wife a quick kiss on the cheek and then left to get his order.

 

When he arrived at the hardware store he saw that in the time he hung up from Peter the shop had emptied out and it was only him in there. Peter saw him come in so went to the back and got out two boxes that was Chris's order. "I thought you said it was busy tonight?" Chris asked walking over to the counter. 

 

"It was. You see customers tend to leave the store when they have what they need. It's a new thing." Peter grinned. 

 

There was tension between them and both could feel it. Peter more so given his wolf abilities. Not the bad kind either, almost as if they where both fighting each other's desire to take hold of the other. "This my order?" Chris said taking hold of one of the boxes.

 

Peter nodded. "These two boxes. I'll give you a hand with them." Before Chris could protest Peter had hold of the other box and was following Chris out to his car. They weren't heavy but he had just wanted to spend more time with Chris. Once there where both in the car boot and the boot door closed, Peter and Chris just stood under the night sky with their only light coming from the shop. "I'm just going to come out and say what we have both been thinking since the other day in the store. You are interested in me and you know I feel the same. And I mean interested as in you want to have sex with me. In case that wasn't clear." Chris was taken by surprise but didn't confirm or deny what Peter said. He was conflicted. One part of him wanted nothing more than to press his lips against his own and move his hands over his chest. The other part of him, the one he often listened to, was the one that reminded him that he was married and that he was in Beacon Hills for a reason which did not include fucking a teenager behind his wife's back. Instinctively he looked down  at the wedding band on his finger not realising that it made Peter look at it as well. "Is that why you seem more off tonight?"

 

Chris looked up from his hand and at Peter. "I have a family," he said with his tone nothin but stern, "and I'm not going to ruin what I have." Though he was so close to taking Peter he knew the needs of his family wheee more important to a flog he wanted to have.

 

"Then forget about me," Peter said with a light shrug. He wasn't particularly bothered or offended by Chris but mostly because he could see that he was a good guy. "And go home to your wife." So Chris left but not before he looked back, only once, at Peter. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The full moon was rising and this month it wasn't just the wolves that where getting ready but also the hunters where as well. Despite being warned against going into the woods closest in the town, Peter had already decided that was where he was going. "I want you to stay with the rest of the pack tonight Peter," Talia said calmly placing a hand on Peter's shoulder only for him to shrug it off the instant he felt it, "it's dangerous and this is how I know you will all be safe."

Peter sighed and then turned to face his sister. "I will be safe. I have lived through nineteen full moons and each of them I come out stronger and without so much as a splinter in my paw. I think I know how to keep safe, your cubs are the ones that need to be taught."

"I think of you all as my cubs Peter," Talia sighed. They hadn't argued and he hadn't been hostile to her since she told them about the hunters coming into town which was strange for them as they frequently fought. "Like with them, you are family and I want you to be safe, that's why I'm not allowing you in the woods tonight. With the hunters and the other Alpha's it is far too dangerous."

"This is our town," Peter snarled not hiding away any of his frustration. "They should be the ones being careful around us. Pack respect and all or is just the born wolves that are capable of actually showing respect to other packs?"

Since the Alpha pack had arrived in town, Peter had not hid his annoyance about the situation and it meant for his pack. Talia had tried to get him to see how it could benefit the pack and even his wolf but he had none of it since he knew that other packs rarely got along with each other. "Just stay out of the woods tonight if you aren't going to be with me and others tonight." She said calmly hoping that Peter would listen to her. Though she would have normally made sure that he did as she instructed this moon she had to make sure her own children where okay and kept out of trouble, especially given that Derek was still troubled over what happened with Ennis and Paige. Her concern over her children made her overlook that her gut was telling her That Peter was not going to do as she told.

Soon and the rest of his family where ready, Chris was the obedient soldier and took instantly to the woods where he would patrol and keep lookout for any of the wolves. Under normal circumstances he would have gone on his own but because of all the alphas he was paired up with another hunter from a town not too far from Beacon. Well equipped and ready he set off for the woods, hopeful to stop at least one alpha wolf.

Peter could feel himself begin to shift. Only being a beta made his wolf look very human but during a full moon he could feel all his potential and power grown and flow through him. He could feel the moon excite every fibre of his bones and awaken his mind to all the possibilities and extra senses he knew no human would ever feel. The clouds parted to reveal the moon in all it's glory and as the white light hit Peter he completed his shift, thinking of how much more intensified the feeling would be when he became alpha. Letting out a howl to the other members of his pack he took off in the woods sprinting as fast as he could while still savour the feel of the earth beneath his hands.

"Did you hear that?" The other hunter asked Chris as he kept his eyes open for any sign of the wolf that howled.

Chris remained quiet as he listened out for another howl but there was nothing. "There's no other howl which means it could just be a beta," he said disappointed.

"Betas are still wolves," he said starting towards the howl.

"We are here for an alpha not a beta," Chris said turning to the other hunter. "Ennis or Deucalion. That's what Gerard said."

The other hunter laughed at Chris. "Always do what your dad tell you, Argent?" He said before taking off on his own. Chris remained quiet but thought that the other hunter was going to get himself killed so after making sure there was no sign of the alpha followed the hunter.

As Peter was mid run his wolf had almost completely taken over his mind. It was a rush to him and one that very rarely came on a full moon. The wolf looked up at the moon as he ran, completely captivated by its silver white beauty. He must have been looking for a while because before he could stop he came crashing to a stop right into another person. Instantly he shot up and tried to run in the opposite direction but as he did there was a sudden sharp pain in the back of his right knee. Stopping to examine the pain he saw that he had been shot by an arrow. That could only mean hunters so he tried to run away as fast as possible. "That's a kid!" He heard a familiar voice shout. "We don't hurt kids no matter what they are!" Something in him wanted to turn back and go towards the voice but for once on a full moon he ignored his wolf and listened to reason. The arrow in Peter's leg slowed him down and it wasn't until he stopped that he began to pull it out. The rest was a bad idea as just as he got his hands on the arrow, the hunter that shot him came into view and pointing a gun right at Peter's head. He could see the crossbow slung over the hunters shoulder and it made him angry but there was nothing that he could do with an arrow slowing him down.

"Where's your pack?" The hunter asked, gun still pointed at Peter's head. Before he could answer the hunter fell the ground after a sharp cracking sound came from behind him. As his unconscious body fell to the floor Peter saw Chris Argent now in his sight looking over the other hunter.

When he finally looked up at Peter there was no shock on his face as he saw the wolf side of him, though there was a small look of disappointment. "Come one," he said helping Peter up, "there's more of us around and if they see you they will kill you."

Together they walked until they reached the root cellar where not so long ago Peter has hidden with Derek and where his nephew had killed Paige. The place was uncomfortable given all that had happened but he wouldn't help being a little surprised that Chris knew of its location. Once they where inside properly Chris sat Peter down and began to remove the arrow from Peter's leg. "Brace yourself," he said looking up at the wolf, "this might hurt a bit." Seconds later the arrow was out of his leg and it didn't hurt that much though he did grunt a little when it was pulled out. Chris sat back against the wall with his eyes closed but Peter couldn't help but stare at the hunter.

"Why are you helping me? You are a hunter and an Argent," the disdain in his voice was clear as was the subtle hateful tone, "you are meant to kill my kind not help us."

Chris let out a sigh. "We have a code. You're still a kid and as far we know you haven't killed any innocents, have you?"   
Though he hadn't actually killed Paige, Peter still felt guilty about what happened and couldn't help but feel that he was more involved in the girls death then he would have liked. "I'm not a killer." He said looking down at his hands. Chris went back over toPeter and started to roll up the wolves jeans only for Peter to recoil back at the hunters touch. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was checking to see if it had healed," Chris said moving back to Peter and stopping when he got to the knee, "am I okay to check it?" Peter nodded so Chris slowly rolled up his jeans against and examined where the arrow had hit him. It was almost healed and he could already see the scar tissue. "You're healing okay," he said looking up at Peter. The wolf and moved closer to him as he had been examining him and the closeness made Chris a little on edge. For a moment they just looked at each other, both feeling some need and want to reach out and hold the other. "I'm married," Chris whispered looking at Peter's lips aware at how tempted he was just for one kiss.

Moving jus a few centimetres closer, Peter placed a small lingering kiss on Chris's lips before moving back to where he was. "I know," he said in return as if it didn't matter to either of them. That was all the words that they said between them. Peter moved his hand to Chris's neck and pulled himself up so that he could kiss him again. Though the hunter was hesitant at first he soon matched Peter's pace with a much more passionate one and slid his tongue into Peters mouth. Seeing this as invitation to continue, Peter pushed Chris down so he lay on the dirt floor of the root cellar and unbuttoned the hunters pants. "How much time do we have before they look for you?" Peter asked as he moved his mouth yo Chris's neck.

"Not long," Chris moaned as Peter gently sucked on his skin. Soon as the words left his mouth Peter steadily moved his lips to the hunters chest, savouring each taste until he got to the thigh. Tentatively running his fingers over Chris's groin Peter was about to take Chris in his mouth when he slowly moved his kisses back up to Chris chest then back to his neck before pressing his lips to the hunters mouth.

After a while Peter broke away from the kiss. Chris was about to protest but Peter interrupted. "I can hear your hunter friends above us. They're looking for you."

"We're not done here," Chris said buttoning up his pants, "I'll find us a place to meet."

**Author's Note:**

> Will continue this and the second chapter will be up soon. I hope a few of you got the references to the Teen Wolf movie


End file.
